My Ruin The New Version
by ReineDeFuseau
Summary: I used to be Stitch My Mouth but I made a new account. This is my old Aoshi and Misao story My Ruin but I'm rewriting it to make it darker and more interesting. I hope I can please all of you guys, I'm sorry I left. Warning: Abuse, Sex and Violence


**The Story Formally Known as My Ruin**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except this idea and/or any original characters that might appear.

**Summary:** Oh yes, it hurt, it hurt like hell, he didn't love her, she was blind to even think such a thought. He had made her feel like she was put on this forsaken earth just for him, and it had made her feel . . . special . . . for just one moment in her life. But that feeling was long dead, it had died with whatever love they both once shared. Which in this case, there was none.

**Rated:** R for violence, abuse, and language, possible lemons since I'm older now lmao.

**Genre:** Romance/Horror/Drama

**Notes: ****IMPORTANTTTTT READ THIS!!!** K so I wrote this story back when I was 14 and lost interest in it but now I'm back and I decided to rewrite it because I think I can make it better so don't accuse me of plagiarism because this story has always been mine and always will be. ILY bitches.

----

It didn't matter to her anymore, he never loved her, and so nothing mattered to her since he entered her life. He's consumed her and taken control of her so easily that no one even noticed until it was far too late to save her. It didn't matter that she'd been an innocent and that she'd trusted him more then any other person. From how he had destroyed her life so quickly it was easy to tell she hadn't been his first victim, no not at all, with his looks it was surprising women didn't just throw themselves on the ground in front of him and demand that he take them. Like a roman statue, his fierce beauty never faded no matter what was happening in the world around him.

God she'd been so stupid to let him use her, she'd been so blind to his actions that she never saw it coming she'd been surprised that he had picked her of all the people he could've had though. She . . . well she had always thought herself as a homely looking girl with nothing special or beautiful to her, she was just kind of there. He'd pulled the usual dating bullshit, he told her she was beautiful, even though she had denied it every time, he had told her he loved her more then anything else and that he wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her and like a fool she believed him.

He had also told her things like he should just get down on his knees every time he saw her and purpose to her. He never did such things. He told her she would carry each and every single one of his children. But they had never gotten that close before. They'd had sex before yea, but it wasn't romantic or sweet, it wasn't making love. It wasn't even consensual, it was rape and each time it hurt more then the last. He'd do what he wanted to her and then leave, he didn't care if she was crying and bleeding on his bed. He'd gotten what he wanted.

She knew something wasn't right when he demanded she stopped seeing her friends, if she did even the smallest possible thing wrong he would make her regret it. Either by attacking her, cutting her, or strangling her till she passed out. She would wake up and he'd be sitting beside her. Watching her. With either a gun in his hand or a knife, it frightened her, it made her feel that if she hadn't woken up when she did, she'd never have awakened at all. Every night he'd lie beside her in bed and whisper threats into her ear that if she left him, her body remains would be found in a ditch with her face so torn up the police would never be able to find out who she was. If she fell asleep at a time he wanted her to be awake he'd boil water to a scolding heat and then pour it on her and if he was in a nice mood he'd force her into a freezing cold bath and watch her cry from the sharp pain.

If she made him mad enough she'd be lucky to get away with a broken wrist or ankle, he'd never allow her to go to the hospital, instead he would attend to her injuries himself, he after all, had studied to be a doctor and knew all the tricks. She wasn't allowed to look out the window either, he would place dark curtains over the windows and tell her if she looked out them she'd wish she were dead. However when he was absolutely forced to leave the house, she'd dare to look out the window and cry, wishing she were out there away from him. One time he'd tricked her into thinking he'd left but instead waited in the parking lot to see if she would look outside. She wasn't able to talk for 4 months straight after that incident and she no longer dared to look out the window.

She had become so pale her skin could probably glow in the dark, and if it did, she didn't know, before she went to sleep he'd blindfold her and chain her down to the bed. Her once sparkling ocean colored eyes had become a dingy gray color like dirty cotton, while his remained a beautiful ice blue color. She was as plain and ugly as an old rug and it didn't help that she was cut up and bruised.

There were rooms inside their house in which she was not allowed in, in fact she was only allowed in the living room, their room, and the bathroom. And if she begged he'd let her into the kitchen if she were hungry. She wasn't allowed in his studies or his other rooms in which everyone knew went on in. His sick hobbies and obsessions. He loved to tell her in full detail all the horrible things he did just so he could see her cringe in disgust.

He'd laugh at everything she did, he'd tell her she was stupid and would amount to nothing. He'd dress her in prostitutes clothing and take her outside on a leash. He'd only ever forced her to sell herself one time though. He'd thought selling her would've given him pleasure in seeing her upset but instead it infuriated him seeing the sick fucks look at her the way they did. Still keeping her out there dressed that way humiliated her beyond belief and that gave him pleasure.

It got to points where she thought of killing herself with or without him in the house, she'd think of gruesome ways to commit suicide, but she never did it, for fear that he would not cry or feel any remorse. Even though he does everything he does to her, she loved him . . .

Notes: R&R please I just posted the first chapter to see what kind of response I would get to rewriting this. I didn't need to change much in this chapter but all the other chapters I've rewritten so far are way different so don't be to disappointed everyone.


End file.
